


Sapphires

by Meew3



Category: Tekkit Adventure, The Yogscast
Genre: Honeyphos - Freeform, M/M, Tekkit, Yogslash, yogfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meew3/pseuds/Meew3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well wow, this has been sitting on my ipod since January 27.(So it might be a bit meh) Anyways the AU that Xephos' home planet is polluted which makes his eyes glow. My first offical Honeyphos! (which also means it might be a bit meh)</p><p>Also I haven't posted in forever ^^; at least I have some stuff typed up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sapphires

"Man, it's been awhile since we actually went mining. I've missed it, it's very relaxing." said Honeydew as he swung his pickaxe happily.  
  
Xephos chuckled. "Well of course, you're a dwarf. The mine is like your second home!"  
  
"Yea- _look out!"_ The dreaded hiss that every Minecraftian dreaded was followed by the more dreaded explosion. The two friends free-fell and landed with a loud splash some twenty meters down. Gasping for breath they resurfaced.  
  
"Well that's just fantastic." came Honeydew's scorn voice.  
  
It was pitch black. Feeling their way around they managed to crawl out of the cove. Xephos checked the part of his bag where he kept his torches. He cursed under his breath.  
  
"What is it mate? Y'know other than the fact that we just fell into like, ice cold water." he added jokingly. Xephos however was dead serious. "The torches won't work anymore." he whispered.  
  
"Oh. Buggar, well I'm sure we'll find some coal soon-"  
  
Bright light of blue lit up the cave. The dwarf gasped. He turned to where Xephos was last and nearly screamed like a little girl.  
  
"X-xeph! Your eyes-" he cut off as the light started to fade, and his friend's eyes became only slits of blue. "Xeph what's going on? Why are your eyes...glowing?"  
  
Honeydew found himself admiring his friend's gemstone-like eyes as he spoke. Xephos looked downcast.  
  
"My homeplanet, the people there... all of our eyes glow." he said slowly.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Xephos sighed and sat down on the stone and gestured for his friend to do the same.  
  
"My old home...was not in the best condition you could say. They burned so much coal and oil. There were nuclear power plants everywhere...the sky was always gray. The air filled with smoke, so eventually our eyes started to glow when it was dark. Which was all the time there."  
  
"So that's why you put torches everywhere..."  
  
Xephos gave the slightest of nods.  
  
"You could've told me." Honeydew said.  
  
Xephos shook his head. "No. No I couldn't have." he all but whispered.  
  
"Because I didn't want to break your heart."  
  
He paused.  
  
"Because I don't know when the radiation will catch up with me. I don't know how long I have left." he looked to his friend.  
  
"It just keeps getting worse. No one lasts long there."  
  
The only sound was the dripping water from the roof of the cave.  
  
Honeydew hugged him.  
  
"Hopefully the radiation will catch up to me at the same time. That way we'll never be apart." he whispered as leaned in and kissed him.


End file.
